


The Devil in the Details Part 2

by PeskiPixi



Series: Father Thomas Series [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston AU - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Edging, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pain Kink, Restraint, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Strapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeskiPixi/pseuds/PeskiPixi
Summary: Will Emma get what she needs from Father Thomas?





	

I woke up disorientated, my brain refusing to focus as I stared up at an ornate metal ceiling. It was beautiful, was my first thought, followed immediately by the thought that it was not mine.

What?

I shifted slightly, and the tenderness in my behind brought everything flooding back. Looking around more carefully, I confirmed to myself that I was indeed in a beautifully decorated bedroom which must belong to Thomas.

Father Thomas.

My cheeks flamed as I recalled our activities of the morning, but before I could really get into my own head and start with the self-recriminations, there was a firm knock on the door, startling me. Quickly sitting up and dragging my fingers through my hair, I called:

“Come in.”

The door opened, and in the doorway stood Thomas. It struck me again how tall he was. Imposing. He leaned against the door jamb, his arms folded across his chest as he stared at me, his blue eyes piercing, making me instinctively cover myself in a similar gesture. I was naked as the day I was born, and he was still dressed in his smart dark trousers and starched white shirt, open at the collar and the sleeves rolled to expose strong wiry-looking forearms.

He stared until eventually I caved and dropped my eyes to the textured throw that covered me to my hips. Thomas walked into the room, his long, self-assured gait carrying him to me in only a few steps, and sat down next to me on the bed. He grabbed my hands with one of his while lifting my chin with one finger.

“Never cover yourself in my presence, pet. I want to see all of you.” He said, his voice slightly husky.

I dropped my arms and looked up into his eyes. He had a small smile on his lips, and his eyes were kind. I breathed a small sigh of relief inside that he seemed pleased. Then he spoke again and his words sent warmth to both my cheeks and my core.

“Are you ready to play some more, pet?”

The simple statement delivered in that neatly squared off accent was enough to send shivers down my spine, and I nodded, my mouth suddenly dry.

“First, we need to discuss why you came to me, Emma. Then, we will go over the basic rules and discuss safety and communication, okay?”

I nodded again, and taking a long shaky breath, I started talking. It spilled out once I started like a bottle that has been knocked over, the words flowing from me freely, spreading like an ugly but liberating stain across the woven throw covering me. I told him about always wanting, always needing something, something that I couldn’t put my finger on for the longest time when I was younger. Until I met Sean. He looked after me. He was dominant, strong, aggressive. And suddenly, the niggling feeling, the missing piece, was filled. I enjoyed being dominated. I was his little girl, and he looked after me, pushing my boundaries, giving me the pain I craved. And then, one day, he lost his temper. He went too far, and I ended up in the emergency room with a broken arm and three broken ribs.

I left the next day, with him first pleading and then commanding me to stay. I remember turning to him, my temper flaring, and saying the last words I ever spoke to him.

“I may be a submissive, but I am no man’s doormat.”

I finished the story, my voice trailing off into silence and my eyes focused on the throw again. I remembered that Thomas preferred for me to look at him and lifted my face. He had a curious expression on his face, his lips curled into a small smile and his eyes shining with something akin to pride. He leaned forward and kissed my hair.

“What a perfect little submissive you are. Good for you.” He said, and I positively glowed with pride. In that moment, I would have done anything for him. “And you deserve so much more than what that bully did to you. If you choose to allow me to, I can give you what you need.”

My stomach flipped at his words, a little worm of excitement warming my cheeks and starting a slow smoulder low in my belly.

“I will do a scene with you this evening, where the rules will be suspended, or rather slackened just slightly. During the scene I will expect you to communicate with me freely. I need to know where your boundaries are. What are your hard limits and what are your soft limits. I need to know this for future scenarios.”

I nodded eagerly for him to continue, tangling my fingers together unconsciously in nervousness.

“As I’ve said before, I do not use safe words. If you say no or stop, I will stop immediately. I do use colours, should you feel that it’s necessary. Green for everything is fine, carry on. Yellow for I am nearing my limits or please go slower/softer. Red for stop. Understand?”

His voice was business like and his eyes serious as he looked at me. I could feel a tremble in my breath and I exhaled carefully before answering him.

“Yes, Sir, I understand.”

“Good,” he said, standing up and talking over his shoulder as he left the room. “There’s a robe in the closet, put it on. I will be back in a minute.”

And with that, he was gone, and I breathed a sigh, trying to let the tension out. I was immensely excited, scared and turned on already. I had no idea what was waiting for me. I got up and moved to the closet, taking out a snowy fluffy robe and shrugging it on over my bare skin. It felt good, safe. Just as I turned, Thomas entered the room again. He was carrying a water bottle, the kind sports people use, and a small case, almost the size of a briefcase, but deeper. He handed me the bottle and a hair band.

“Tie up your hair and have a few sips, I want you to stay hydrated.”

I took the objects and did as I was told.

“Follow me.” He said shortly and strode out of the room, his long strides making me jog a bit to keep up. He turned into a door a few doors down the hallway, not even looking in my direction. I followed meekly, turning into the room a few steps behind him.

I stopped.

It was a bedroom, I supposed, technically, but except for the dimensions that were similar, it differed from the one I woke up in like night differed from day. This room was stark and functional, where the other was soft and comfortable. Here, the walls were painted an almost gold earthy colour, contrasting with the midnight satin sheets on the bed. There was a dark wood dresser, and something that reminded me of a gymnastics vault table. A solid looking iron frame stood above matrass covered in silken sheets, almost like an old fashioned canopied bed. His voice jerked me out of my wide-eyed observation.

“Emma, when you are ready to start, please get down on your knees. Remember, today, I need you to communicate with me. No nodding, words.”

I nodded vigorously, then caught myself and said “Yes, Sir.”

I got down on my knees, the robe already discarded to leave me bare to his scrutiny. I sat back on my heels, my hands folded in my lap and my head bowed, waiting. After a minute or so, I saw the tips of his immaculate shoes enter my field of vision.

“Look at me, pet.” He said, his voice quiet but authoritative. I looked up into his face immediately.

“You were so eager to please me earlier, weren’t you pet?” he continued.

“Yes, sir. Please, sir.” I answered, my voice wavering slightly as the warmth in my stomach rekindled into a little flame.

“Well, since you are such a cock hungry little slut, you may suck me. If you’re good, I’ll fuck your mouth until you choke on it.”

His demeanour has changed. There was nothing left of the priest (or rather ex-priest) with the kind eyes and sunny smile that greeted the old lady on the pavement. This man meant business, and my heart sped up with apprehension and excitement at the thought. His words were delivered in an even, low tone of voice, almost devoid of emotion, and it shot right to my core.

“Yes, please sir, please can you fuck my mouth? I promise I’ll be good.”

Without answering, he stepped closer still until his crotch was right in front of me. He unfastened his belt and drew down his fly. He took himself out, his large hand giving the semi erect monster in front of my face a little squeeze. Saliva shot through my mouth as I watched him grow in front of my eyes. He was big. Not cartoonishly long, but thick and broad and solid and delicious looking. He took his hand away and threaded it into my hair, tilting my head back and placing the tip of his cock at my lips. I opened my mouth eagerly, closing my lips around the head and swirling my tongue around, tasting him, groaning with the pleasure of it when his fist tightened in my hair. Then I started moving, bobbing back and forth, taking in as much of him as I could, my hands resting on his thighs and his hand in my hair, not controlling, just… holding.

I carried on, flattening my tongue and sucking hard on the outstroke, and I became aware of his reaction, my eyes rolling up to look at him. His breathing was audible, and he was looking down at his cock being engulfed in my mouth with inscrutable eyes and flared nostrils, his lips pressed into a thin line.

Then his eyes went dark, and with a little twist of his mouth, he tightened his fist in my hair and pushed his hips forward, making my eyes water as his cock pushed deep into my mouth, nudging at the back of my throat. He shuddered at the feeling of my throat closing around him involuntarily and withdrew, only to push back in fast, fucking my mouth forcing my head forward onto his thick length. I moaned with the little breath I had, feeling that tickling hot feeling in my core as he used me, picking up the pace but carefully controlling himself to let me breathe every so often. My eyes watered as I relaxed and let him use me, my fingers curling into his strong thighs as he fucked my mouth, saliva and tears dripping down my chin and my hair in the painful grip of his fist. I was completely at his mercy, my eyes fixed on his face as his lips drew back to expose his perfect white teeth.

“Is this what you want, you perfect little slut? You want to choke on my cock, don’t you, and you do it so well. That’s it, take it all in for daddy. There’s a good girl.”

His words made me whimper with need and I redoubled my efforts, sucking hard where I could, controlling my breathing and my gag reflex as best I could as his thick length slid in and out of my mouth, his head pushing into my throat with every thrust. And suddenly, he stopped. He withdrew himself from my mouth with a shudder, and untangled his hand from my hair with some difficulty. Leaving his pants open and his cock standing proudly, he motioned to the bed.

“On the bed, on all fours and put that lovely bottom in the air for me.”

I complied with a quick “Yes, sir”, still trying to get my breath and equilibrium back after his abrupt scene change. I crawled onto the bed, taking up the position on my hands and knees with my ass in the air, feeling off kilter and exposed. I heard him move around and open a drawer behind me, but kept my head low. I felt the matrass dip with his weight as he got on the bed behind me, and then his strong fingers folded all the way around my ankles and jerked me backwards, making me yelp in surprise. I was now on the very edge of the bed, on my knees with my feet hanging down. Thomas was standing behind me, not touching me. Just as I was starting to wonder what he was planning, his large hands stroked down my back firmly, starting at my shoulder blades and continuing down, dipping into the curve of my lower back and finally coming to rest on my butt. He gave my butt a hard squeeze, digging his short nails into the flesh and making me gasp. Then his one hand connected with my core and I whimpered out loud.

“Such a naughty little pet, getting all hot and wet just from sucking my cock?” he whispered, bending his body over me and pushing two fingers into my cunt. “How long can you hold on, girly? Shall we see how long you can take it?” he pumped his fingers into me a few times, mercilessly watching as my mouth fell open.

“Under no circumstances are you allowed to come without my permission, are we clear?”

“Yes, sir, I understand,” I answered.

He removed his hand and I whimpered again at the loss of contact. My cunt was throbbing for release already, and I had no idea what he was planning next. I started a bit as I heard the distinct sound of a bottle cap opening, followed by the lewd squirting sound of lube. Then his hand was on me again, but not at my throbbing core. His fingers found my asshole and slid wetly over the sensitive pucker there. I clamped my jaw together and squeezed my eyes shut as slowly, he worked one finger into my tight entrance. He slid the finger in and out, patiently working on making me relax. Just as I was starting to get control of myself, he pushed in another finger, stretching me wider and making me gasp. My limbs were trembling already, but I knew I didn’t dare let my arousal get out of control. I wanted desperately to please him.

When he thought me sufficiently prepared, he removed his fingers and I felt a cool blunt point at my back entrance. I gritted my teeth again as he slowly pushed it in, stretching me to the point of pain as the toy became wider. And then it was in, and I realised it was a plug. I breathed fast through my nose, acutely aware of the plug stretching me. When the bed dipped again, I looked to the side where Thomas was now laying, resting on his elbow and watching me with a glint in his eye. He had something in his hand and he flipped it over and over in his long fingers.

“Comfortable darling?” he asked, a knowing smile stretching his lips.

With an effort, I answered, keeping the tremble from my voice by sheer willpower. “Yes, sir. Thank you sir.”

“Such a good girl…” he cooed, stroking down my face.

Then he looked at the object in his hand and pressed a button. I realised that it was a remote just as the first vibrations started radiating from the plug in my ass. I yelled, my voice coming out in an undignified yelp as the vibrations brought me to the brink of orgasm instantaneously. My empty cunt was weeping and fluttering with need, but I clamped my teeth shut and grabbed handfuls of sheets as I fought it. I wanted to show him that I could do it. I averted my eyes from him and stared at the sheets underneath me, trying to compose myself. Then, the vibrations were gone. I exhaled loudly, thankful that he was giving me a break. I glanced over at him, ignoring the droplets of sweat running into my eyes. He watched me, a smug smile on his face, the remote on his left hand and his right hand lazily stroking his still rock hard erection. I averted my eyes, the sight making me even more needy. I felt a little more in control, and I took a deep shaky breath. I could do th…

“Aaaaaaagh!” the loud shout exited my lips without my permission as the vibrations started again, stronger than before, making me squirm and whimper and beg.

“Please, sir… please… oh god… oh…” my words weren’t making sense anymore. I was so close, I could feel the wave encroaching on me, threatening to engulf me and rob me of anything resembling coherent thought.

I realised I was crying. The tears joined the sweat and slid down my cheeks, dripping on the sheets below me as I dug my nails into my palms, trying not to give in. I was breathing hard, my breath whistling in my throat as I tried to keep control. It felt like I was about to start hyperventilating, and the vibrations in my ass was not letting up. I was begging again, not sure whether I wanted it to stop or whether I wanted more. Abruptly, it stopped again and my arms gave way under me, causing me to collapse with my face into the sheets. Thomas moved again, sitting up and stroking my back, calming me and bringing me back from the brink.

“Such a good girl. Just a while longer, my darling. Can you do that for me?”

I nodded and sniffed, trying to get my breathing under control.

“I’m going to fuck you now, Angel, are you ready? Give me a colour.”

I breathed slowly in and out through my nose, my breath quivering in my throat, until I was able to answer him.

“G-green…” I whispered, and was shocked at how weak my voice sounded.

“Good girl.” He said, and got off the bed.

Moments later I felt his hands on my ass cheeks, spreading me. Then, I felt the hot blunt head of him at my pussy lips, and I balled my fists again in preparation. He toyed with me, dragging the head of his cock through my slick lips, almost entering, then pulling back. I stayed still, concentrating hard on not pushing back against him. Then, he slowly sank into me.

To say it was the most amazing feeling in the world, would not come close to describing how it felt when that thick solid cock stretched me wide and slid into me, inch by inch. My walls stretched to accommodate his girth, and I still didn’t move, screwing my eyes shut. It was heaven and hell, dark and light combined. It felt like little sparks must be flying off my skin, igniting the sheets and engulfing us both in flame. When he was sunk into me to the hilt, he stilled for a moment and stroked a hand down my spine, making me shiver.

“Such a good girl.”

And then he started.

He fucked me deep and hard, tilting his hips on every stroke, making me acutely aware of the plug still embedded in my asshole. His hands were gripping my hips hard, bruising the soft flesh as he rammed into me. I felt my orgasm build again, powerless to stop it. I had no choice.

“Yellow” I croaked out, feeling ashamed that I’d had to use a colour without prompting. 

Thomas stopped immediately, his cock imbedded deep inside me. I could feel him twitch with the effort of staying still. He didn’t say a word, which somehow made it even worse. After about a minute, I nodded and said “green”, indicating that I was ready for him to continue. He pulled back and started pounding into me in earnest again, but I felt like I could take it now, although my skin still felt on fire and there was a dull aching smoulder deep in my belly. Thomas’s rhythm faltered slightly, as if he was momentarily focused on something else. And then I screamed.

The rough almost inhuman sound was torn from my throat as the vibrating plug buzzed to life in my back entrance and I was on the brink again in a millisecond. I felt my inner muscles start to convulse and I knew that this time, I wasn’t going to be able to stop it. I wasn’t even going to have time to call a colour. My breath stopped in my throat as Thomas slammed into me relentlessly, the plug buzzing spitefully in my asshole. Then, everything went white as the most intense orgasm I have ever experienced crashed into me with a velocity that knocked the air from my lungs and made me keen like a wounded animal as my body convulsed. My back entrance contracted almost painfully around the plug as my fluids squirted from my quivering cunt, drenching Thomas’s crotch and thighs and pattering on the sheet in silky droplets. Thomas slammed into me, riding me through my orgasm, reaching a hand to my head and grabbing my hair, lifting my body off the bed. His other hand came around and pinched my clit cruelly just as my orgasm started to abate. I screamed as another orgasm washed over me without warning, making my limbs shake anew. If Thomas hadn’t been physically holding me up, I would have collapsed from the sheer intensity of it.

Thomas kept ramming up into me, the plug pushed firmly against his stomach, now silent but moving with every thrust. Slowly, I came back to myself. I realised that sweat and tears were streaming down my face, and my thighs were sticky with my arousal. I also realised that I had come without permission. Mortified, I tried to turn my head to look at him. The glimpse of his face that I caught was grim and his intense blue eyes fixed on me. He slowed to a stop and let go of my hair, making me tumble forward like a ragdoll. I landed on my hands, barely catching myself. After a few breaths, I looked over my shoulder where Thomas was standing staring down at me.

“Did you come without my permission, pet?”

His voice was ominous and I quailed, answering in a barely audible whisper.

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry, sir.” I felt new hot tears threatening at the corners of my eyes.

“You know that now I am going to have to punish you. Get up.”

His voice was short, and despite the fact that he was sweaty, his curls dishevelled around his head and still rock hard, he was completely in control. I scrambled to get off the bed and he took my hand in a gentle gip and led me towards the opposite wall. Against the wall was a frame of some sort that I hadn’t seen when I entered. It was in the form of a slightly elongated X, made of what looked like old railway sleepers that was polished to a sheen, with leather shackles dangling from each end of the X. Standing in front of it, supporting my limp body with his arm, he stroked down my bare chest with his fingers. He murmured lowly:

“It’s called an Andreas Cross. Used for flogging in medieval times. Come, sweetling, let me help you.”

He ushered me forward until I was standing against the cross, lifted my arms lovingly one by one and fastened the soft leather cuffs around my wrists. Then he bent over and fastened my ankles. I stood spread-eagled, my face resting against the cool wood and my breasts squashed. Thomas moved away, but I couldn’t see what he was doing. Moments later, he was back, cupping the back of my head in his palm and holding a bottle of cold water to my mouth. I drank greedily, feeling some strength returning to my used body. When I was done, he took it away and checked the cuffs again to see that they were not too tight. My body was stretched, not uncomfortable, but enough to keep me slightly off balance. My shoulders ached a little bit, but it was manageable. Thomas spoke behind me again.

“Ten strokes with a leather strap, counted out loud, to atone for your disobedience. Agreed?”

I nodded quickly, then remembered to use my voice. “Yes, sir. Thank you sir.”

“Good.” Was all I got back.

It went silent again, except for the sound of leather striking his palm as he gave the strap an experimental swing. Then, the first strike fell, making me whimper and bite my lip at the delicious sting. He hit me across the soft fleshy part of my buttocks, hard enough to make my skin tingle and my nails dig into my palms.

“One.” I gasped breathily.

“Two.” I croaked as the second one fell, making me jump.

Thomas was methodical, not making me wait, keeping the strokes evenly spaced.

“Seven… Eight…” I sobbed, my ass burning and my cunt dripping anew.

“Nine.” I said as the second to last one came. “Ten.” I breathed, relief and arousal flooding through me in equal measures.

Then Thomas was right behind me, stroking my aching shoulders and bringing his lips close to my ear.

“Such a good girl, taking her punishment like a trooper. I’m proud of you, pet.” He whispered, and I felt my cheeks colour with pleasure at his words. “And now, I’m going to fuck you again, darling.” He added almost flippantly.

He entered me fast and hard, shoving the thick length of him up inside me, making me stand on my tiptoes for a moment. He set a relentless pace, and almost immediately I could feel my core starting to react. I moaned as he fucked me, his one arm pressed into the back of my neck, taking away the little mobility I had, his face that I could see from the corner of my eye contorted, teeth clenched. I felt the wave of pleasure cresting, coming closer and closer and I squeezed my eyes shut. Thomas rammed into me, and just as my orgasm was about to overwhelm me, his thrusts became more urgent and he whispered:

“Come for daddy, Emma.”

And I fell. I spiralled into the abyss on winds of ecstasy, my body shaking as he stiffened and emptied himself into me with a hoarse shout. My voice was rough from moaning his name, and as my body slowly came back to earth, I slumped limply against the cross, completely drained. Peripherally, I felt Thomas unfasten the shackles at my ankles and then at my wrists, catching me when my body tumbled free bonelessly. He carried me back to the bed, cradling me like a small child as I rested my head against his shoulder. Giving me a soft kiss on my forehead, he promised me that he would be back in a minute.

What felt like seconds later, he was back, wrapping the fluffy white robe I had discarded earlier around me. He helped me sit up and handed me two aspirin and a glass of water both of which I gulped down greedily. Then he helped me turn and lay down on my stomach. He spread my legs gently and cleaned me up with a warm damp cloth, finishing with cool ointment to my flaming red butt cheeks. When all this was done, he rested his back against the headrest and gathered me in his arms, holding me close and planting a kiss on top of my head. I was limp, exhausted and absolutely happy for the first time since I could remember.

“Thank you.” I murmured, not even sure whether he had heard me. But his arms tightened as he rested his chin on top of my head.

“You’re welcome, pet. It really was my pleasure.”

It was quiet for long moments before I spoke again.

“Why?” I breathed the single word drowsily, on the edge of sleep, but he seemed to know what I meant. I felt his shoulders move as he shrugged.

“I thought my services was more needed in this… field than in a more traditional ministry.” There was a smile in his voice as he spoke.

“That’s not the whole truth, is it?” I asked, slightly more alert.

“No.” he answered easily. “But the whole truth is complicated, and a story for another time. Sleep now, sweetling.”

And with that, I drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep, sore, content and healed. For the moment.

~~FIN~~


End file.
